Frío
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Por más que tomaba el sol, el rey de Dressrossa seguía teniendo frío. Intento de poesía para un reto en el que no me ha dado tiempo participar xDD


**FRÍO**

Vivía en la isla más calurosa

Del Nuevo Mundo,

Pero seguía teniendo frío.

.

Estaba en la mejor tripulación que podía pedir,

Pero seguía teniendo frío.

.

Era el rey del país,

Cualquier mujer podía abrigarlo,

Ahogar sus penas,

Hasta consumir lo que quedaba de su peor yo.

.

Aun así, Doflamingo seguía teniendo frío.

.

Sus manos se congelaban a cada segundo,

Sin nadie que pudiera tocarlas,

Pues las rompería

Sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

.

Llegó un momento

En el que sus lágrimas,

Ateridas,

Dejaron de brotar.

Su lengua dejó de sentir,

Su alma dejó de amar.

.

Llegó un momento

En el que su corazón

Se paró,

Y fue reemplazado por hilos.

.

Y al final,

Incluso dejó de soñar.

.

Desesperado, se golpeó

La cabeza en busca

De alguna solución.

Fue difícil encontrarla,

Pues hasta su cerebro había encogido.

.

Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó

En aquella ocasión

En la que lo había dado todo por perdido.

.

Preguntó a cada miembro de la Familia,

Pero ni siquiera Diamante

Pudo entender lo que pasó.

.

Entonces, de pronto evocó

La muerte de su hermano,

Su ¿querido? Corazón.

.

Había perecido con una sonrisa

Algo que Doflamingo

Ignoró con algo de sorna,

Mas no era para tomárselo a risa

Pues podría darle solución y gloria.

.

Sólo necesitaba más maquillaje,

Gorro, tabaco y un buen traje.

Zapatos horteras, sí,

Y también alguna ropa infantil.

.

Cuando nadie miraba, frente al espejo,

Abría los ojos y sonreía,

Pero se sentía acomplejado

Por sus dientes de conejo.

.

Se dejó el pelo largo

Pero nada funcionó,

Nada pudo hacerle

Exacto a Corazón.

.

Su tripulación se asustó,

Pues Buffalo descubrió

Que se quería asemejar

A su ¿añorado? Familiar.

.

Para ayudarlo,

Pensaron en hacer lo que se les daba mejor,

Así que pensaron y pensaron,

Y al final esto salió:

.

Lao G curó su reúma,

Violet le bailó,

Señor Pink le dejó un trauma

Al aparecer en bañador.

.

Baby 5 sintió que lo necesitaba,

Y con Buffalo compuso una canción.

Pero Sugar se quejó

De su mala entonación

E incluso Mingo pidió

Que pararan, por favor,

,

Trebol no quiso ser menos,

Así que Dellinger le ayudó a cocinar

Un pastel que de nada sirvió,

Pues acabó lleno de mucosidad.

.

Jora le hizo un dibujo,

Machvise y Kyuin quisieron participar,

Pero Gladius lo fastidió todo

Explotando para experimentar.

.

Por último, Pica, preocupado,

Colaboró con Diamante para encontrar la solución,

Y éste llamó a Vergo,

Vergo a Caesar,

Caesar a Monet

Y Monet se enfurruñó,

Pues Law no quiso atender la moción.

.

Doflamingo se estaba dando cuenta

De que algo iba mal,

Pues ni siquiera en la comida

El ambiente se podía animar.

.

Ya se había desecho de su capricho,

Y de hecho

Ya no tenía frío,

Sino calor al llegar el estío.

.

Mas la Familia no desistió.

¿Qué sería de ellos sin su jefe?

Así que entre todos prepararon una fiesta

Que divertiría hasta al anciano más corriente.

.

Trajeron tarta y globos,

Y esperaron salir al Sol

Para que la celebración durara

Dos, tres, cuatro noches,

Cinco días, ¿cuántos son?

.

Pero cuando fueron a buscarlo, no estaba

En su cuarto, ni en la cocina, ni en el salón,

Pues estaba en el baño,

Frente al espejo,

Probándose un nuevo pantalón.

.

Empezaron a buscar

En el palacio como locos,

Registrando todos los cuartos,

Que, por cierto, no eran pocos.

.

Se dividieron en grupos:

Los pequeños en la planta baja,

Los altos en la de arriba,

Y Pica por el resto de la ciudad.

.

Y al fin Sugar lo descubrió,

Pero debió taparse los ojos:

Lo había pillado probándose un pantalón

Y sus calzoncillos no eran completamente rojos;

En el centro tenían un agujero

Que ni por hilos podía ser cubierto,

Por lo que sus partes íntimas quedaron

Completamente al descubierto.

.

Indignado, Doflamingo se calzó

En sus pantalones, y corrió

De una parte a otra,

Pues ahora el palacio le parecía una verdadera prisión.

.

Ir al pueblo decidió,

Y con su habilidad fabricó

Una máscara que le daba un aspecto

De lo más aterrador.

No quería ser reconocido por los ciudadanos,

Y Pica le daba malas vibraciones,

Así que perdiéndose por Dressrossa

Empezó a notar un olorcillo a macarrones.

.

Siguió su instinto y,

Como de casualidad, lo encontró:

Un bello restaurante

Con paredes de piedra,

Tejado de tejas,

Puerta marrón

Y, la verdad, muy poco peculiar.

.

Sin embargo, fue por su nombre

Por lo que en seguida le llamó la atención:

Su nombre era Rocinante,

Por eso le recordó a Corazón.

.

Entró con cautela,

Con su hermano en mente.

Se sentó en la mesa del fondo

Y pidió una jarra de sake.

Asegurándose de que no había sido reconocido,

Empezó a llorar, intentando

No dar siquiera un grito.

.

Volvía a estar congelado,

Y se notaba a sí mismo

Viejo, sordo y desamparado,

Pues echaba muchísimo de menos

A aquel maldito idiota exagerado.

No se arrepentía de haberlo matado,

Pero su egoísmo quería

Pagar las cosas con alguien,

Reírse de su torpeza y sus caídas.

.

Fijó la vista en el frente

Y empezó a maquinar

Un plan con el que nadie

Le volvería a desobedecer,

Pues con el miedo que infundiría nadie se atrevería a hablar.

.

Empezó a pensar,

Y pensar y pensar,

Hasta que se hizo la noche y del bar lo tuvieron que echar.

.

Caminando hacia el castillo,

Y habiendo olvidado el asunto de los pantalones,

Ya lo tenía todo decidido.

.

"Fijando mi dictadura",

Se dijo,

"Reinaré toda la nación,

Y después gobernaré el mundo:

Una globalización

En la que yo ponga las normas

Y para quien las incumpla no haya perdón."

.

Quizá su meta se hizo posible,

Quizá la desechó,

Pero lo que sí es seguro,

Es que aquel sentimiento nunca desapareció.

.

Por más que el rey de Dressrossa tomaba el sol,

Seguía teniendo frío.

* * *

Este fic estaba programado para participar en el Reto de Inauguración: Zarpemos al mar, del foro de Bajo la Misma Bandera, pero como soy un desastre lo he terminado un día después de que se cierre el plazo xD En fin, suerte a todos, os leo cuando termine de estudiar c: **Mil palabras justas, si es que...**


End file.
